Maldita Primavera
by Vivis99
Summary: Ahh! Primavera... Que asco, nuestro hanyou favorito detesta esta epoca y peor aun sus instintos son peores que la peste... Dedicado Taisha StarkTaisho y a Tsuki-chan Scout no me conocen pero espero que les guste..


Maldita primavera.

Bueno esto se lo dedico a **Taisha StarkTaisho **y **Tsuki-chan Scout**... sus fics me fascinan al momento de aburrimiento leei dos de ustedes y estaba viendo un documental animal... ¡combo! se me vino la idea... aunque aqui pondre a nuestro hanyou mediooooo... bueno idiota ya esta segun Kagome pero bueno... Este fic. esta hecho de obsesión por la pareja KagomexInuyasha Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

_**Maldita primavera**_

Ahh! Primavera, ¡Que asco!, bueno para ustedes seria un amor, pero para cierto perro medio-demonio era estúpido, fruncía el ceño el peliblanco por asuntos amorosos...

_****Flash Back****_

_-Joder, ¿Cuanto falta?-dijo el hanyou con cierta desesperación._

_-Inuyasha, no creo que sea buena idea saltarnos esa aldea, ademas hay una presencia maligna en ella y no nos quieres ayudar-dijo la miko regañando al canino._

_-A mi no me importa...-pero su palabra desaparecio al observar que un demonio se acercaba a su querida Kagome._

_-Agachate Kagome, VIENTO CORTANTE-empuñaba dicha arma y con el movimiento logro derrotar a todos los demonios._

_El cielo se despejo, pero algo muy raro paso, todas las mujeres de la aldea, jovenes y bellas se acercaron sin miedo al hibrido, lo abrazaron, hasta algunas querian un beso en los labios:_

_-Por favor, sea el padre de mis hijos-dijo una chica._

_-Yo te dare todos los hijos por todos los abujeros que tengo-dijo otra que se acerco demasiado al borde de rozar sus labios._

_-Con razón Inuyasha no queria ir a esta aldea...-dijo el pequeño Shippo._

_-Al parecer es asi, no lo cree señorita Ka...-miro a la miko que aportaba una aura oscura al mirar como a cortejaban a su adorado hanyou-Señorita Kagome...-el monje puedo notar que veia asesinamente a las pretendientes de Inuyasha._

_Cosa que empeoro fue que una de las fanaticas logro quitarle la parte de arriba del traje rojo (Mierda, porque no apresco yo), sin contar con que algo extraño paso, las mejillas de Inuyasha se tornaron rojas y la nariz le sangro..._

_-Osuwari-exclamo de la boca de Kagome y se fueron._

_Obvio que las fans del hibrido se despedian y le prometian esperarlo o algo por el estilo, si mas que decir esto fue lo que provoco una discusión entre el hanyou y la miko, terminando con varias visitas al suelo, para ver como era la vida de los insectos._

_****Flash Back***__*****_

Por esas razones ella estaba molesta, aunque ¿Que maldita culpa tenia el?, sus estúpidos instintos eran los que respondian y no el, para los demonios era un caos, pero para un hibrido... PEOR. Que bueno que no tendria que enfretarse a Koga ya que Ayame se encargo de eso (actuo ella como una amiga lo hizo jajajaja).

Respiro hondo tenia que alejarse de la aldea Kaede, si no lo hacia, posiblemente abusaria de todas las chicas fertiles o en celo, como le quieran decir, solo que el chiste era que tenia que marcharse.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

-Amo Inuyasha, ¿Que es lo que hace?-pregunto la pulga.

-No quiero cogerme a todas las chicas de la aldea y terminar muerto por los Osuwari de Kagome, ¿Sabes si hay una cueva cercana por aqui o mejor aun lejos de aqui?-su olfato persivio el aroma de ella, ¡Mierda!.

-Inuyasha-grito la miko su nombre, el hibrido en cambio salio disparado.

-Amo, no me diga que ya estamos a principio de primavera...-el hanyou asistio-Pues correle que nos puede alcanzar-grito y el hibrido acelero.

-Inuyasha, espera...-sintio un piquete en su mejilla y lo aplasto como insecto-¿Anciano Myoga?-exclamo la miko al mirar en su palma el dichoso subdito de el hibrido.

-No persiga al amo...-fue interrumpido por la misma chica.

-¿Por qué? Solo queria hablar de su comportamiento de la aldea anterior, no entiendo porque se comporto como un pervertido...-exclamo con enfado la pelinegra.

-En esta epoca del año... bueno muy bien sabe que mi amo es un medio-demonio perro... aqui en esta epoca todas estan fertiles o en celo como lo quieras llamar, el amo Inuyasha no puede controlar sus instintos, ya que es un hibrido y aun no tiene el suficiente auto control de si mismo...-explico con cierta seriedad.

-¿Como le hizo las otras veces que fue primavera?-pregunto con curiosidad la miko.

-Bueno esto solo se da cuando llega a cierta edad de la adolescencia... por lo general se encerraba en una cueva y solo salia cuando era luna nueva... en esta epoca el Amo Inuyasha solo desearia ser un humano...-la miko dejo de prestarle atencion y fue siguiendo el rastro de su amado.

-Inuyasha-gritaba a todo pulmón.

Antes de que lo esperabas ella estaba buscandolo por todos lados, ahora sabia la razón su comportamiento y queria ayudarlo. Aunque lo principal en el pensamiento de la joven era el bienestar de Inuyasha su amor.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

Ya habia pasado casi toda la primavera, ningun rastro habia dejado el hanyou, la miko regreso a su epoca triste por no tener presencia de él, ella muy bien sabia que era porque no queria dejar a alguien herido, ya que sus instintos eran más fuertes de que él.

Miro el pozo con cierta nostalgia, no sabia que hacer, pero todo estaba en orden allá, Sango y Miroku estaban esperando a un niño o niña en el vientre de la exterminadora, Shippo habia decidido a empezar una propia manada de zorros demonios y la perla de Shikon estaba más que a salvo.

-Maldita primavera-gruño la miko-_Esta era mi estación fabvorita del año, pero ahora no, ya que no te puedo ver, para mi eso es algo que me mata lentamente-_pensaba y una lagrima traicionera escurrio por su mejilla-Inuyasha ¿Donde estas?-se dijo a si misma mirando el resplandor de la luna por su ventana.

Por razones miro el árbol, pudo distinguir una silueta, una silueta que apreciaba la luna en cuarto menguante, las estrellas eran brillantes, esa silueta al notar que su presencia fue descubierta salto de la rama y se dirigío con rápidez al pozo.

-¡Espera Inuyasha!-grito la azabache y sus pies la dirigieron con toda rápidez entrando al pozo.

Llegó a la época feudal, donde también era de noche y la luna estaba en su menguante, la sombra misteriosa se dirigío con rápidez a un lugar algo apartado de la aldea, ella no dejaba de gritar su nombre, al cruzar el río puedo observar de los árboles Sakura se escondía una mansión ¿Desde cuando carajos habia una mansión ahí?.

No le importo, al entrar miro a su querido hanyou observandola, aportaba en sus mejillas las marcas moradas, lo observo con cierta tímidez, porque el medio demonio se acerco peligrosamente a ella. Con sus manos acorralo la cintura de la miko:

-Inu... Inuyasha-los colores se le subieron a la cara.

-Kagome, vete de mi casa, no es bueno que estes a mi lado-su voz era ronca, pero lo decía con una dulzura que pareceria mentira que la quería lejos de él.

-No, nunca haré eso Inuyasha, yo...-fue silenciada al impacto de un beso.

Los colores le subieron a más no poder, su amado se le estaba declarando, cerro poco a poco sus ojos chocolates, sus manos se dirigieron con toda la delicadeza del mundo a su cuello, sintiendo la melena rebelde del hanyou. Mientras tanto Inuyasha la besaba hacia el beso más intenso al momento de comprimir las caderas de Kagome más cerca de él, la miko se separo un poco para respirar, pero el hibrido lo aprovecho para explorar su boca sagrada, era una sensación divina lo que sentía, al se apartaron:

-Kagome, te tienes que ir, no quiero que salgas herida...-pero el dedo de la pelinegra lo calló.

-Silencio, _mí _Inuyasha, eres mio y de nadie más...-pero sintió como el hanyou se alejaba de ella-Inuyasha-sus se empezaron a empapar.

-Entiendolo Kagome, yo no soy para ti, ni tú lo eres para mí, será mejor dejarlo así...-no pudo acabar al sentir el beso de la miko.

Se aferro de su traje de rojo, despojandolo de su haori y su camisa blanca, dejando solo ver su pecho desnudo. El hanyou se aferró de la cintura de la miko, sin querer despegarse de ella, el beso subió de volumen, mordia el labio de su amado, mientras él recostaba a su querida azabache sin dejar de besarla:

-Kagome-susurro y la mordisquio en la oreja.

Gimio ante tal excitación, las manos picaras del hibrido no se quedaron quietas, ya que empezaron acariciar su cuerpo, poco a poco su boca se fue más abajo, mordio su cuello, su nariz se embriagaba con el aroma de la miko, ese aroma que tenia, ese aroma que el hanyou le desagradaba, ahora lo excitaba.

Ella se aferraba a él, como si en algún momento su cordura regresaba en la mente del medio demonio, lo cual podría ser posible ya que eran las ultimas semanas de la primavera y su instinto disminuia. Sus mejillas ardieron y suspiro, él habia destrozado su playera del colegio. No aportaba brassier porque se disponia a prepararse para dormir, pero su preparación fue interrumpida por la imagen del hanyou.

Lamió, besó y mordisquió sus senos con lujuria, parecia que pecaba con estilo, cada gemido que soltaba ella, era música para su orejas, antes que se precatara su orejas eran masajeadas por las pequeñas yemas de los dedos de su azabache, se acerco con unas siniestras intenciones, mordió una de sus orejas, logrando su venganza de la mordida en su oído izquierdo hace rato.

Gruño, paso su mano debajo de la falda colegiana verde, destrozó sus bragas y comenzó a jugar con su intimidad, masajeo su clítoris, logrando que su amada gimiera por su acción, no quedaba de otra, esta entre el piso y el cuerpo del chico aportador de ojos color ámbar, el cual estaba tan entretenido con su cuerpo y detrozando su ropa, le frunció:

-No es justo-dijo ella en casi susurro.

-¿Que ocurre?-preguntó mirandola y dejando de acariciar su cuerpo.

-Que yo solo este así-desato su hakama y le quito el resto de la ropa-Esto es más justo-besó su cuello.

Soltó otro gruñido, la azabache de mirada chocolate tenía la labor de recorrer el cuerpo de él, llegó a su entrepierna, aunque se le quedó mirando por un largo tiempo, empezó a masturbarlo, la tentación la venció y lo introdujo en su boca, el hanyou la quitó con suavidad de su miembro, no quería que se obsecionara con querer introducirlo todo a la boca de la miko, cosa que era imposible.

Sus sexos se rozaron logrando excitar más a nuestros jovenes amantes, con las manos detuvo sus brazos y con las rodillas dejó inmoviles las piernas, introdujo el miembro con cuidado, empezó con embestidas suaves y lentas, despues se volvieron rápidas y apasionadas:

-¡Ah! ¡Inu... Ya... Sha!-grito la chica.

Tres silabas, tres silabas que formaban su nombre, ese nombre que siempre le dio a conocer, no importaba si lo hacia en diferentes tonos; enojada, triste, feliz, etc... Inuyasha siempre sería para ella el único que logro llegar a su corazón, ningun hombre lo hizo, él no lo era, era el único ser que la pudo enamorar en diferentes aspectos, desde que la habia lastimado hasta cuando la llegaba a cautivar.

-Kagome...-al oir su nombre admiró esos ojos ámbar, algo muy fundamental de él que la enamoraba-Eres hermosa...-su voz era música, las palabras eran las notas de una canción que podrían hacerte llorar.

-Inuyasha-sus ojos se empaparon de un liquído cristalino.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó algo asustado, por haber hecho algo tonto.

-Eres _mío _y de nadie más-se podria decir que al fin se llegó al orgasmo.

Cansados, despeinados y con el aliento queriendo regularizarse, se miraron. Para él sus ojos era lo más bello de su cuerpo, se abrazaron uno al otro, ella utilizó de almohada el pecho de su amado, al fin se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

Al fin, por culpa de los rayos solares despertó, miró a su alrededor, estaba en su casa, osea que todo fue un sueño, un sueño demasiado maravilloso con su amado, miro la ventana con tristeza. Sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro, giro su cabeza para saber el culpable de tal acción, vaya sorpresa que se dio era Kikyo:

-Kikyo-dijo con voz suave, su antepasado solo sonrió, sonrió de una manera muy feliz, era como si ella hubiera hecho algo bueno.

-Gracias-solo exclamó eso y su cuerpo se empezó a deshacer en vientos de primavera.

Esos vientos se dirigíeron a la ventada, logrando despeinar un poco la melena azabache de ella.

Al fin despertó, no estaba en su casa, estaba en la de su amado, miro en donde estaba apoyando la cabeza, y resulto ser el pecho de su amado, los colores se le subieron a las mejillas, de verdad había pensado que todo había sido un sueño, los ojos de él aun estaban cerrados y empezaron a abrirse:

-_No puede ser, me dormí con él, lo besé y me hizo el amor, que vergüenza-_al abrir los ojos, pensaba que él negaria todo lo ocurrido.

-Buenos días-dijo eso y le dio un beso en la frente ¿¡Pero que!?.

-I...Inuyasha...-tartamudio, la verdad nunca pensó que él se comportaria ante esta situción.

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto sentandose, por suerte el haori los cubría y solo dejaba ver su pecho.

-Etto... Inu...-una mano en la frente la hizo que tuvieran envidia a la rosa más roja.

-Kagome ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto él-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu mundo?-la azabache asistió.

-Claro, pe-pero mi ropa-pa la destrozaste...-él ya se habia puesto parte de la ropa de la cintura para abajo.

-Es cierto, bueno utiliza mi haori para cubrirte...-ella asistió, se toco el cuello dejando ver una marca roja, miró al hibrido que tenia las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto ella.

-Nada, solo... vamos-llevo a Kagome en su espalada, no hablaron ni por un momento.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

Ya habian pasado varias semanas de su "encuentro nocturno" ni Inuyasha ni Kagome se hablaban, ni siquiera se atravian a ir a la época de su pareja, las amigas de Kagome no creian aun los que le contó:

-Kagome, y nos dices que después de la noche alocada que pasaron, ninguno se atreve a dirigirse la palabra-dijo con cierto enfado Yuka.

-Me siento de verdad muy avergonzada de hablar de esto con ustedes-dijo la miko con la cara pintada de rojo.

-Dinos los detalles...-exclamó Eri.

-¿¡Qqué detalles!?-se puso más de la cuenta.

-Dinos todo...-al terminar de oir el relato, todas tenian las mejillas rojas-Quien lo diría que tu novio "delicuente" fuera tan buena persona, pero ¿Por qué no se comunican?-esa pregunta rezonaba en la mente de la azabache.

-Voy a ir a verlo, pero antes necesito hacer algo...-exclamo la miko y sus amigas pestañaron sorprendidas y confundidas.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._,-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

-Adios a todos-sus amigas la acompañaron hasta su casa, arreglo todo para ya estar definitivamete en la epoca feudal.

-Espero que seas feliz Kagome hija-dijo su madre con una sonrisa al saber que ella podria ser feliz.

-Hermana espero que vuelvas-dijo Sota con felicidad.

-Kagome que los buenos espiritus de tus antepasados te acompañen-dijo el abuelo bendiciendola con humos y hojas sagradas.

-Kagome ¿Que estas haciendo?-preguntaron Yuka y Eri (La verdad es que no les ha contado nada de nada, sobre el estúpido y sensual pozo).

-Bien se los dire lo más rápido posible...-las miró detenidamente, sus amigas se quedaron pestañando-Yo me tengo que ir con él...-les entrego una carta a cada una-Esto le explicará, Adios y espero que tengan la misma felicidad que yo-sin más que decir se fue al pozo, para ya no regresar.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

Al logró salir del pozo, se sacudió la ropa y sonrió en busca de la casa de su amado, camido por el río taradeando una canción, al fin pudo divisar los árboles Sakura, el clima era de lo más maravilloso, hasta que al fin pudo ver una espalda dejando caer una melena plateada, cerca de la fuente en forma de cascada:

-¡Inuyasha!-literalmente grito de felicidad, el hanyou no pudo responder a tiempo, ya que la azabache salto a sus brazos, tumbandolos al suelo-Idiota ¿¡Por qué no apareciste para llevarme!?-el hibrido pestañeo, al fin se incorporaron.

-Pensé que nesecitabas tiempo...-le respondió en su tipico tono de enojo, aunque él aun aportaba las mejillas con rayas moradas.

-¿Quieres ramen?-pregunto con cierto nerviosismo.

-¡Khe! Que pregunta, claro que sí-oculto sus manos dentro del haori, pasaron adentro y al fin que la "Comida ninja" estuvo hecha se apresuro a consumirla.

-Inuyasha...-él dijo un "sí "con la boca llena-Tengo que hablarte seriamente...-sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, el aportador de orejas de perrito se le quedo bien a medio camino de terminar su ramen-Inuyasha, estoy embarazada-tartamudio.

Silencio es lo que dominaba en ese momento, los dos aportaban las mejillas rojas, al fin que se termino dicho alimento, reposo su cabeza en las piernas de la azabache logrando el cometido de ponerla más nerviosa, su oreja derecha se apego al vientre de la chica:

-Es una niña-exclamó, ella abrío los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó ella sorprendida.

-No me escuchaste, es una niña la pequeña criatura que tienes en el vientre...-ella soló sonrió, ¿Comó podiá saber el estúpido genero si apenas se notaba el pequeño bulto en su vientre?-...Además...-ella voltió con él-...No dejare ir sí eso es lo que piensas-una sonrisa adorno los labios de la miko futurista, sus ojos empezaron a empaparse.

-Inuyasha-kun...-él la miró-Ai shiteru...-lo abrazo, logrando que él se sonrojara al momento y correspondiera al abrazo.

Vero:Lo hemos conseguido...

Vivis:Aunque algo medio cursi (.-.)...

Yo:El chiste es que no somos actas para el romance...

Vero y Vivis:Mira quien lo dice -.-...

Las tres:Esperamos que les haya gustado...


End file.
